When the Berserkers come to visit
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Oneshot. Pre-movie. It's that time when the Berserkers come to Berk but, instead of being with his father the whole day, Hiccup his forced to spend all day with Dagur; hoping that he could make it through the day as fast as he can, but Dagur has different planes *Crap summary* M for a reason Please review


Over the years Hiccup had found out a few things about Dagur; his title was _not _an exaggeration and he was, in fact, insane. He also found out that Dagur had a great love of throwing thing, all of them some form of weapon and all of them aimed at Hiccup's head. But the first thing Hiccup discovered about the crazed Viking was that he loved to have power over people, it didn't matter how or why, he loved it.

When he was with Hiccup, he would constantly try and scare him, shove and be overall torment the smaller teen; Hiccup didn't know why, but Dagur loved to have power over him, and Hiccup couldn't do anything about it. He considered telling his father, maybe convince him to not let him show Dagur and his tribe around the village again this year; it had always been the job of chief and heir to show visitors around, no matter how many times they had seen the village, it always had to be done.

"No"

Hiccup's shoulder dropped, his hopes disappearing as he watched his father from his spot on the stairs "Please dad, why can't you tell them that I'm….sick or something"

"Vikings don't get sick" Stoick said as he poked at the fire "and today is important; I need you to do something for me"

Hiccup lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at his father "Really?"

"I need you to show Dagur around the village while the me and the village have a meeting with the Oswald and the Berserkers"

"What?!" Hiccup jumped up "Dad you can't be serious!"

"Sorry, but this is very important, if something goes wrong it could break the truce between us, and I don't need a war with dragons _and _the Berserkers"

"But why do I need to show Dagur around? Why can't someone else do it?" Hiccup tried desperately, making Stoick sighed heavily "No, Hiccup, you need to show him around, and keep him happy, his word has high power along with his father and if something happens to make him see us as an emery, the whole truce will go up in flames!"

Hiccup swallowed and looked down at his boot, avoiding the irritated stared of his father "Okay dad"

"Good" his father said "Now come on, they should be here any minute and the last thing I want is to show up late"

Hiccup tugged on his vest as he trudged after Stoick, keeping his eyes on his boots as the father and son made their way to the docks, horns blaring in the distance.

**(BREAKLINE)**

The last ship docked, ropes flying out from to boat to be catch by a Viking on the dock before tying the ship up. Hiccup stood next to his father, who stood tall and large, almost casting a shadow over the teen as he stared at the largest off all the ships as a man stepped out from his boat, lookeing up at Stoick before his face broke out into a grin, opening his arms wide "Stoick! You haven't changed, no limbs missing I see"

"Oswald! Good to see you!" Stoick smiled at his friend and walked towards him, the two already in deep conversation as Hiccup stood there awkwardly, wondering how mad his father would be if he tried to leave, maybe hid or the forest, Stoick would never look there.

Hiccup was startled from his train of thought as a dagger whizzed past, mere inches away from his cheek and embedded itself in the wooden post behind the tensed-up Hiccup. Hiccup swallowed, knowing fully well who the dagger belonged to as he looked up to see Dagur grinning down at him "Hello _Hiccup_"

"Hello Dagur" Hiccup toned held little emotion as the taller teen jumped of the boat and marched towards him "So, my father tell me you're showing me around today"

"Yeah, I guess we should go then" Hiccup gestured for Dagur to follow as a wicked smile grew on his lips "Whatever you say"

**(LINEBREAK)**

For the rest of the morning, Hiccup took Dagur around the village, showing him the arena, the village square, the mead hall and the forge and just about every other place Hiccup could think off that would make the day go quicker. Dagur didn't know hid his boredom the entire time, not even when Hiccup had shown him the kill ring but, as they made the way back through town, Dagur wicked smile returned, sending a chill down Hiccup's spine "So Hiccup, there's one place you haven't shown me yet"

"Oh?" Truth be told, Hiccup didn't care, as long as Dagur kept his daggers in his belt he didn't care where the taller teen wanted to go.

"Your house, I mean, what kind of tour is it when I don't even get to see where the chief lives?" The smile grew.

'_No!' _Hiccup wanted to say, he didn't understand why Dagur wanted to go there but he wasn't going to invite a guy who enjoyed tormenting him but his father's words rung in his head; Hiccup couldn't say anything against Dagur, the short-tempered crazed teen would surely get angry and, if Dagur decides to twist the story and tells his father his own version, the treaty will be broken, Hiccup really didn't want to be the cause of something like that! "Fine, this way"

"Excellent" Dagur grinned and walked behind Hiccup, following him along the paths and roads and dirt tracks until they made it to his house. Hiccup stopped just outside the door and turned to see Dagur glaring at the mast head above his doorway, muttering to himself "Mine is a _real _dragon's head"

Hiccup opened the door, about to step his when Dagur pushed him aside and marched inside. Hiccup stumbled back before regaining his balance before rushing after Dagur to see in standing in the center of the room, turning in small circles and his eye searched the room "You house lacks weapons"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked at the walls mounted with axes and shields "Arrhh, not real-" he turned to see no sign of Dagur and whipped his head around in all directions before his eyes fell on the stairs and Hiccup ran straight towards them and saw his bed room door was wide open. Hiccup hurried in to see Dagur staring at his drawing on his desk with a frown "You have a very strange hobby Hiccup" he muttered without looking up.

"Okay, you're seen my house _and _my room, why not go to the mead hall?" Hiccup chuckled, trying to persuade Dagur out only from him to straighten up and smile at Hiccup "Do you know why I wanted to see your house, Hiccup?"

Said teen shook his head as Dagur continued "I need you to keep to…_help _you with something"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off as Dagur rushed forward and pressed his lips onto Hiccup's. Hiccup jumped at the sudden contact but Dagur held onto his shoulder to stop him from moving as he bit down on Hiccup's lower lip, making him whimper as Dagur drew a small amount of blood and smirk at the noise. Hiccup tried to pull away only for Dagur's arms to wrap around his waist and pin him to his chest before he broke away.

"Come on Hiccup, I just need to try something, it won't hurt" Dagur spoke casually as he sneer down at Hiccup "It's better than you helping me with my aim"

Hiccup, once again, couldn't say anything as Dagur's lips met his; Dagur's tongue moved across Hiccup's lower lip a little and he braced himself for whatever Dagur was about to do only to feel Dagur's tongue moved across his cut lip, Hiccup expected Dagur to bite down again and was completely surprised when the tall teen began to suck on his cut lip gently, coaxing a soft moan from the sudden and surprisingly gentle action. Hiccup's heart pounded in his chest, cheeks red and hot as he felt Dagur's arms squeeze his side tightly; Hiccup's heart skip a beat when he could no longer stop small moans escape past his lips; _'Oh Thor, please don't tell me I'm actually enjoying this!'_

Hiccup tensed when one of Dagur's arms moved from his waist, hand slowly making its way around his waist and to his stomach before it slip under his legging. Hiccup's hips jerked back, to distracted by the kiss and his worries of enjoying what Dagur was doing to noticed the rough hand until he felt Dagur grab him in a place he never, _ever _thought his hand would be.

"Relax _Hiccup_, I need to do this" Dagur spoke as he parted his lips with Hiccup and grinned "otherwise it won't work" he gave a sharp tug, causing a whimper to escape Hiccup's lips as Dagur's grin grew before he smashed his lips back onto Hiccup's.

Hiccup tried to move his arms, trying to find a way to make Dagur get out of his pants and make him leave; this was going too far for Hiccup's liking, and it worried Hiccup greatly by how much he as actually enjoying this. Dagur ignored Hiccup's attempts of escape and tried to smooth the boy by slowly moving his hand up and down Hiccup's length, speeding up his movements as he felt Hiccup slowly getting hard.

Dagur's hand soon moved faster up and down Hiccup's cock, Hiccup grew harder, moaning loudly as Dagur's tongue invaded his mouth. Hiccup swore he was starting to feel lightheaded from all the kissing, his heart beating faster. But suddenly Dagur's lips disappeared off Hiccup's before being replaced by one of Dagur's finger as he continued to jerk Hiccup off "Suck it"

Hiccup did want Dagur said, too embarrassed by want he was doing, rather having it over and done with as he moved his tongue around the single digital, wetting it as Dagur push another finger in, watching with a sneer as Hiccup did what he said before pulling them out of his mouth and turned Hiccup before pressing him against the wall, back to him as he started to tugging down his pant, Hiccup's heart stop the moment Dagur's finger pressed against his entrance before pushing in, not caring the pain Hiccup was is as he moved the two wet fingers in and out of the boy, making him groan and bite his lip.

"Enjoying it Hiccup?" Dagur chuckled and jerked his fingers back in quickly before he began to spread his two fingers apart, making Hiccup whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut "Oh come on Hiccup, the fun hasn't even started"

Once Dagur decided he'd had enough of teasing he pulled his fingers back out; Hiccup relaxed, taking a deep breath before he felt something much large then Dagur's fingers pressed against his entrance, making his jerk his hips away. Dagur suddenly growled and put both hands on Hiccup's hips, keeping him in place before pushing himself into Hiccup, groaning through gritted teeth "So tight"

Hiccup groaned loudly in pain, tears building in his eyes as Dagur continued to push himself into Hiccup slowly until he was fully inside the smaller boy. Dagur wasted no time as he pulled out slowly, making Hiccup cry out when he thrust back in quickly, moaning in pleasure of the tightness of the smaller heir, a smirk playing on his lip as he moved his hips back and forth, pulling himself in and out of Hiccup as he watch him groan and whimper.

"Come on Hiccup" Dagur chuckled "why can't you enjoy it" he said as he slowed down his pace, allowing Hiccup time to get use to Dagur's size and breath before the Viking picked up his pace.

Hiccup found himself giving moans as he began to feel pleasure through it all before slowly only felt pleasure as Dagur thrust into him deeply, enough the make Hiccup want to cry out, no longer caring what they were doing in that moment. Dagur gritted his teeth and growled, nails digging into Hiccup's hips as he moved in and out of Hiccup quickly, thrusting in as deep as he could before, finally, Hiccup cried out, fingernails digging into the wall he was pressed against, and came; Dagur thrust in once more before he followed suit and came deep inside Hiccup, letting out a loud groan as he did so.

Hiccup panted, his legs suddenly feeling very weak as Dagur pulled out of him and laughed with panted breaths "Better get dress _Useless_, the meeting should be over now"

Hiccup face was bright red as he pulled his legging back up, finding the floor very interesting as he straightened his clothes as Dagur marched out of his room, grinning like he hadn't a care in the world as he disappeared around the doorway

Hiccup sighed before he followed Dagur out _'What in Thor's name have I gotten myself into'_

**I know I know, that was terrible, but I had to write something to get my smut writing mojo back…it kinda work I guess**

**Anyways, I totally watched the third episode of Defenders of Berk and I'm not ashamed to say I totally see something there (not like romantically, they're more like my foetp :P) and somewhat appealed by how little there is for this ship (and what would be there ship name? its gonna be weird isn't it O.o)**

**Sorry for not updating, I've just fallen in a pit of despair and cant get back up *sobs* sorry!**

**Please don't judge me for the crapiness of this fic, I'll give you a cookie of you leave a nice review ^^**

**Thanks!**

**~LMDR**


End file.
